I didn't mean to fall in love with her
by verdichick
Summary: I didn't mean to fall in love with her, it just happen and now it has to stop, all the sex, all the cuddling and all the talking. She has to go back to being just a filthy mudblood, she can't be more, she just can't be.


**I didn't mean to fall in Love with Her**

I didn't mean to fall in love with her, it just happen and now it has to stop, all the sex, all the cuddling and all the talking. She has to go back to being just a filthy mudblood, she can't be more, she just can't be.

You see it started when I walked in on her showering, it was a couple weeks into the year and we of course were both heads and shared a bathroom. Hermione looked so sexy and wet, I just couldn't help myself, there was just this reaction, and I had to have her there was no other option. I stripped and entered the shower and she screamed, I covered the scream with my mouth. I had expected her to push me away and tell her two goodie two shoe boyfriends but that didn't happen she kissed me back and pulled me into her. That was the first time we had sex and until today I have counted 153 other times we have, not just in the heads room, but the potions room, the bathrooms around the castle as well as the forbidden forest.

After the shower sex, Hermione who I thought would be all freaked out asked me if I wanted to this in which she gestured towards the two of us. I obviously said yes, I mean she was hot, great in bed, as well as I didn't have to pick up some random all the time to bed. It was way too much effort and I didn't have to sneak her out at night either. It started once a week but then one night Harry and Ron called her a prude and that's why no one would ever sleep with her. That was one of the best nights if you catch my drift. Then it turned into a nightly thing, I mean at that stage she would still leave after the activities.

It was a couple months later when she started to stay over in the bed and wake up in my arms. I mean I never agreed but by that time it was good, when she stayed I didn't have nightmares of the war that was over before we started our final year. I also didn't mind the talks we would have after the sex about anything. Even the girlie things like her little fight with Ginny about a lipstick colour. I mean five months ago when we started our deal I would never have listen to the ridiculous argument she had with Ginny. I knew the little red hairs name too; I mean that's just not normal. It wasn't until she got sick and stayed in her room, that I realised that I missed her that I was in love with her, that I craved her touch, her voice, her thoughts and of course her body. She had expected me to just go to bed and not at all bring her soup and run her a hot bath.

I just wanted her to be better to be with me and that's when I realised I loved her; I loved her even though she was insufferable at times, and her hair got in my mouth when we slept. I missed the way she would stretch as soon as she was awake in the morning. The way when we had breakfast together just the two of us in the heads room, she would make smiley face pancakes and always use whipped cream. After that night I didn't go back to the heads room til 3 in the morning I was so confused about my feelings and there she was on the couch asleep reading waiting for me to come home, come home to her. That's when I realised it had to end, I had to stop making love to her at night, it was just meant to be sex, not this.

I woke her up and softly said Granger; I hadn't called her that in this room for such a long time, Granger I said again, she replied with a soft yes. Look I think it's about time we stop this deal, I mean you're just boring me now, I need some fresh new person to fulfil my needs, I mean it has been great it really has but you know it can't last forever. Then I walked quickly to my room before she could respond, I could already see the tears in her eyes and my will power to go back and say that I was in love with her and that I was scared was decreasing. I had to get away. I slammed my door close and locked it with as many spells as I could think of and silenced my room, not wanting to hear her tears that I would know would fall once I left.

I walked into the great hall the next day knowing that she wouldn't be there, she would be in her room probably still crying. I was hoping as well not to face her today, I needed time to adjust. Little did I know how wrong I was, not only was she there but she was looking like a goddess and every guy in the room noticed even those with girlfriends. Unlucky bastards will get yelled at for looking at her. I was gripping onto my glass and seeing all those guys look at her made the glass start to break until it smashed onto the ground. Everyone stared at me as though I had gone mental, maybe I have lost it a bit. Why was her skirt so short it would compete with Pansy's skirt and that was more of a belt than a skirt and her hair straighten with a wavy hair made me want that familiar vanilla scent back into my head. She was mine and I threw her away because I was a scared little boy, and now the whole of Hogwarts had her and what did I have, nothing because I was an idiot.

I had made it to the common room where I broke down and cried, screw potions this morning I just can imagine her at this moment with some Gryffindor scum touching her in places that would make her moan and giggle. I loved when she giggled when I would kiss her in certain places, like under her breast was my favourite, I got a good few punishments for that but they were well worth it. Thinking about her made me want to cry, I loved her and no matter what I said I needed her and now I can't have her. I just wish I had the courage to tell her how I felt instead of running away from it, why couldn't I be a man.

Then I heard the door open and I knew it was her I smelt her as soon as the door opened. I hide my face from her not wanting her to see my tears, my frustration or my feelings that I had for her. Instead of facing her, I ran to my room and grabbed my broom and shot into the air, I could hear her shout my name, she said she was sorry, she just wanted to see if I felt anything that she wasn't crazy. After that I was out of ear shot and didn't want to hear the rest. I had returned by the time it was dinner, and was famished so I walked into the Great Hall late and no one seemed to notice but her I felt her eyes on me and I pretended that she wasn't there but I felt her stare pierce through me, like she knew I loved her and was going to make me say it and boy was I right.

When I arrived back at the heads dorm, the lights were off and the only light was coming from the fire that was lit, as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw her, she was sitting there in her favourite clothes, which happen to be mine. It was an old shirt that I had that was way too big for me and was long enough for her to wear as a dress. I loved when she wore that to bed, it smelled like the two of us. I wanted that I needed that, I needed her and my family and friends didn't matter because I loved her and instead of playing it cool I shouted that to her like I was angry. She didn't even cringed just replied very softly and affectionately I know and I love you too, please can we go to bed together, I haven't been able to sleep without you. I winked at her and said sleep we will but you must be punished first for that skirt of yours, you must be branded by me so that no boy or man can have you but me. That's what I did I made love to her for hours and hours worshiping and memorising every part of her skin, I wanted to burn her image into my brain.

We announced the next day of our love and at first her friends and mine hated it but Hermione had a way to show people that we loved each other and with or without them we would be together, I often look back to those days and think how none of us were friends and now we all are family now. Hermione and I got married three years after we graduated, and soon after that we had our first children and our last, we had sextuplets. I nearly lost her that day all my kids were born, it was the scariest and the happiest day. It's been ten years since we started dating officially our kids are nearly 5 and they are a handful but they are our handful.


End file.
